User blog:Hawkinz340/Chapter 716 prediction
OK guys, enough waiting, Oda-sama has put me in charge of writing chapter 716, so here it is: Page 1: Cover Page Caribou tells his crew the great story of his fight with the big, scary robot. They all cheer and yell. Page 2: Corrida Colosseum, C Block Gatz: Wow, what do we have here! Only seven contestants are left in C Block: Lucy the mysterious warrior, Ideo the Boxer, Jean Ango the Bandit, Don Chinjao and Sai, and the Funk brothers! Crowd: Go Lucy! Don Chinjao: I'm coming for you Mugiwaraaaaaa!!! Page 3: Gatz: It seems Don Chinjao has a personal grudge against Lucy calling him Mugiwa- what!? Gatz facefaults Gatz: Could it be- that Lucy is Mugiwara Luffy?! Crowd is shocked. Page 4: Luffy: Shishishi sorry Franky, I let my identity leak. Luffy throws off his cape. Luffy: I am Luffy, and I'm gonna become the pirate king. Page 5: Colosseum balcony Cavendish: Not if I get to you first. Bartolomeo: Hehe. Just you wait, Cavvy. Cavendish: By the way, what's in that briefcase? Page 6: ex- Thousand Sunny Jora: I told you, idiots, capture Momonosuke- zamas! Trebol Army grunts: Hehe, sorry mistress Jora! One of them hypnotized us! Brook: Yohoho! That's right! Now, turn us back, which! Jora: Never! You are very much beautiful this way-zamas! Page 7: Nami: Will I be this way forever?! Momo: Onami, they're trying to capture me. Protect me please! Nami: Of course Momo-chan! Brook: That bastard! Page 8: Chopper: Why would they want to capture Momo? Momo: I don't know, Tanuki-san. Chopper: I'M A REINDEER FOR GOD'S SAKE! Momo: He's scary, Onami. Page 9: Momo: Maybe it was because of that... Brook: What?! * flasback* Momo, Momonosuke and two others are sailing in a boat. Momo: Kanjuro-san, what is special in this island, Zo? Page 10: Kanjuro: I don't know, Momonosuke. Our elders told us to sail here! Momo; What is that huge ship? A huge, pink ship with a flamingo on it approaches them. Page 11: ???: Oh no, it's the Donquixote Pirate's ship, the Pink Rider! Kanjuro: The Donquixote Pirates! Kin'emon: Who are they! Kanjuro: The biggest underworld brokers in this world! They are very dangerous! Page 12: ???: It seems you have had contact with them in the past, Kanjuro-san. Kanjuro: Shut up, Ubanto! Keep rowing! Aboard the Pink Rider ???: Young master, should we destroy them? Doflamingo: Who are they? Page 13: ???: Samurai. Doflamingo: No. Capture them. ???: Yes, young master. Someone jumps down from the Pink Rider and lands in the Samurai's boat. Ubanto: AAAHHHH!!!!! Page 14: ???: Hello, my friends. Please, come quietly. Kin'emon: NO way! Who the hell are you! ???: Donquixote family assassin, Frizdel. ( the man with the black hat and mask). Momo: Go away! Page 15: Frizdel: What a cute child.... Kanjuro unsheathes his sword. Kanjuro: Buzz of! Kanjuro slashes at Frizel, who just shoots him with a revolver in the arm. Kanjuro drops his sword. Page 16: Ubanto: Eghhhh.... Frizdel shoots him in the chest. Frizdel: Well, two taken care of. Momo: GO AWAYYYY!!!! Frizdel backs off. Frizdel thinking: Conqueror's Haki? I must report this to the Young Master. Such good Haki at a young age? Page 17: Frizdel throws Ubanto into the water, and picks up Kanjuro. Frizdel: Farewell. Frizdel jumps to the Pink Rider with Kanjuro. Kin'emon: Kanjurooooo!!!! Kanjuro: Go! Do not come for meeee!!!! * Flasback ends* Page 18: Brook: So that's why the bird-man wants you... Chopper: Oooohh... * Flashback* Doflamingo's mansion. Frizdel: Young master, the young Samurai, Momonosuke, has eaten Vegapunk's DF. Doflamingo: He is - a very dangerous weapon! We must capture him... Page 19: Frizdel: Yes master, I will tell Jora. Doflamingo: Excellent. Frizdel exits the room. Doflamingo thinking: Very excellent. Category:Blog posts